Lord of The Night
by Carolina Rose
Summary: When your boyfriend leaves you for someone named Thunder Cock, you know your life is in the toilet. Alistair's story, continuation of I Object.
1. Chapter 1

_IT'S A NEW STORY!_

_This is the story of Angela and Alistair, with a side helping of Jasper and Bella, and Peter and Char. This will be a dark and slightly twisted story, so if you aren't 18 yet, please go away._

_Like it, hate it, want it to burn in fanfiction hell? LEAVE ME A REVIEW!_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

It was a beautiful outdoor ceremony the day that Jasper and Bella got married. The ceremony was set in a clearing in the forest, in a field of gorgeous wild flowers. It was very simple, and Jasper and Bella only had a matron of honor and a best man. Bella looked absolutely stunning in a white dress with red and gold accents. Jasper looked dashing in a black suit with a gold and red tie. The man officiating the ceremony was also quite stunning, with odd purple eyes and sharp, aristocratic features.

The ceremony was short, and soon the happy couple was kissing in front of the small crowd of family and friends. The officiate pressed gentle kisses to both Jasper and Bella's forehead before disappearing into the forest. Weird.

I tried not to tear up as Bella grinned at me when she made her way back down the aisle, the best man dancing behind her. The reception took place, literally thirty feet away, underneath a tent that had been set with food a floor for dancing.

I went and sat on the edge of the floor, watching people mingle.

Bella came over to me, flushed from dancing and beamed at me.

"Angela! I'm so happy you could make it! Where's Ben?"

I pointed across the room where my ex-boyfriend was grinding on a very flamboyant looking Erik Yorkie.

"No fucking way. Ben is gay?" Bella asked, mouth hanging open in shock.

"Yup," I said. "And he's with a porn star. Thunder Cock."

Bella burst out laughing, and tried to cough to cover it up.

"Oh Ang, honey, I'm not laughing at you, but um, Thunder Cock and I go back a ways."

I cracked a smile at that.

"I've heard."

Bella blushed four shades of red before her new husband came to her rescue.

"Anyway, congratulations you two, the ceremony was beautiful."

Jasper pressed a kiss to his blushing brides hair and shot me a grin.

"We're glad you could make it."

"I should go. I have to get up early for the trial tomorrow, but thank you for having," I said stiffly, turning to leave.

Someone grabbed my arm and I flinched involuntarily. I turned to meet Bella's worried gaze.

"Are you ok Ang? I know this is hard on you, but there's people to talk to. Someone to help you through this."

"I'm fine Bella. Congratulations again."

Jasper had been eyeing me the entire time, and he withdrew something from his pocket when I declined Bella's help.

"I know some good therapists, someone who would help you. This is his card. Feel free to call him day or night."

Feeling slightly irked that they wouldn't butt out, I gave them a stiff smile and took the card.

"Thanks," I said flatly.

I turned and walked away, holding my chin up high as I left the throng of dancing people. I didn't belong here.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/

The wedding had only been a twenty minute drive from my house. I tossed my keys onto the coffee table and tugged the clip out of my hair. As I passed the bathroom, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

My blue eyes looked haunted, and perpetual circles could be found underneath my eyes. Faint scars could be seen on my face and shoulders.

Mike Newton had raped me just over six months ago, and then had met a grisly death a month later. Just because my monster was dead didn't mean that he didn't still haunt me.

The Newtons and the young thugs still ran the town. Since I hadn't graduated from college due to some family issues, it was very difficult to find a job outside of Forks. When I brought Mike to trial, I had gotten myself completely black balled in terms of employment, and no one would hire me. With the expensive lawyer and a backlog of bills, I was feeling like I was drowning financially.

My personal life had also been going swimmingly. The nice bartender had asked me out, and was a complete gentleman, before confessing that he was gay and had wanted to prove to his parents that he was straight. Since I had just been raped, he didn't think that I would be interested in having sex.

"Fuck," I screamed, throwing the hairclip at the mirror.

Shit. God dammit.

You're fucking stronger than this Angela.

I pressed my fists to my eyes and tried to keep the tears from flowing. I let out a shaky breath and sat down on the couch, staring at the blank wall. Glancing at my purse, I noticed the white card sticking out of it. Jasper's friend.

I made my way to the table and just stared at the card, as if it could give me the answers. Carefully, I picked up the card, examining it carefully.

The card simply said Dr. A. Night, with a phone number.

I was at the end of my rope. Maybe… maybe… this person could help me. It would be nice to have someone to talk to.

With shaky hands, I grabbed my cell phone and misdialed the number twice before my hands finally steadied enough for me to punch in the correct numbers.

"Hello?" a deep male voice answered, as I clutched the phone desperately to my ear.

"Dr. Night?" I asked, hesitantly.

"This is he," the voice answered.

"My name is Angela Webber. I'm a friend of Jasper and Bella's, and Jasper gave you my card, and said that I could call. I'm sorry for disturbing your evening sir…" I stumbled, unsure of how to continue, and willing the tears not to fall.

"Shh, calm yourself Angela. It is quite all right, I am in for the evening. Jasper had mentioned your name to me before, and I had encouraged him to give my card to you. I am very happy that you contacted me."

"You know what happened?" I whispered, brokenly.

"I know that a monster violated your trust, and has created a great fear in you. I know that you feel as if there is no one to turn to, in this time when you need someone the most."

I started sobbing as his gentle voice soothed me.

"That is changing tonight. Angela, my name is Alistair Night, and I will be here for you for as long as you need me. With your permission, I would like to accompany you to your trial tomorrow. After, I would like to be able to talk to you face to face, and have a brief session."

"Dr. Night, I can't afford- I have no money- I" I gasped, trying to get the words out.

"Money is of no concern to me. Breath, Angela. Hush, I did not mean to upset you."

I continued to sob into the phone, overwhelmed by what this man who had never met me was willing to do for me.

"Thank you, Dr. Night," I whispered into the phone as my sobs subsided.

"Alistair, please, dear Angela. I will meet you tomorrow by the courthouse, if that is agreeable to you."

"How will I find you? I don't know what- I…"

"Shhh, Angela. I will find you tomorrow, and will meet you outside the courthouse at 8:15. Alright?"

I nodded mutely.

"Okay dear girl. Try to get some rest. We will talk in the morning. It was very nice to meet you, even if it was the over phone."

"Thank you Alistair," I whispered.

"Good night Angela."

"Good night Alistair."

I hung up and stared at the phone, before turning to stare at the cracked paint of the bare living room wall.

I numbly walked into my room and took my clothes off, before crawling into bed. My exhausted brain let me sleep quite quickly, and I was glad, for tomorrow would be a very trying day.


	2. Chapter 2

_I will try to update later this week, but I end up updating on Friday._

_Please keep reviewing, you guys are inspiring!_

_Love it hate it, want it to burn in fanfiction hell?  
REVIEW PLEASE! :-D_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

I woke up in the morning feeling tired and drained. A blaring alarm had awoken me, and I pressed my hand to my eyes, tiredly. I dragged my tired ass to the bathroom and went through my morning routines, brushing my teeth and hair. I slapped on a little makeup to make myself presentable and put on a nice business suit to prepare for court.

I got into my heap of junk of a car, which seemed to be falling apart. I drove to the courthouse in the rattling death trap, which was about an hour away in Port Angeles. It turned out that the Newton had rather long reach, and the trial was not going well, which took another emotional toll. There was only so many times that a woman could be called a conniving whore before she broke.

I parked about three blocks away from the courthouse, and got out and walked. Standing in front of the courthouse was a tall, striking man, dressed crisply in a coal black suit. His back was to me, but when he turned, I felt my heart stop.

It was the officiate from the wedding. His purple eyes met mine and he gave me a warm smile. He strode to meet me, hand extended.

"Angela, it's so wonderful to meet you," His deep voice was incredibly soothing, and his hand was warm and comforting.

"Dr. Knight, thank you so much for meeting me."

"Alistair, please Angela."

I gave him a small smile as I looked into his deep, entrancing eyes. He extended an arm and gestured for me to precede him.

"After you, Angela. I will sit in the courtroom and wait for you. We will be able to discuss the trial after, if that is agreeable with you."

"Ok Alistair, if you're ok with waiting for me, I would really appreciate someone to talk to after."

We strode into the courthouse, and he opened the court doors for me. He gave me a reassuring smile and sat in one of the rows in the back, and left me to walk to the front of the courthouse. I went to the front, and my lawyer stood to greet me.

Under Bella's recommendation, I had gotten a fantastic lawyer by the name of Jacob Black. He was a real hotshot residential lawyer in Seattle, who had agreed to take my case. He was a really funny guy, and sharp as hell. He was as frustrated as I was with the way the trial was going, and we both knew that it wasn't going anywhere. I had told him that he could walk off the trial, but he had refused, saying that he was going to stick with me, despite the fact that he knew that we were going to lose.

"Hey Jake," I said, giving him a smile.

His giant hand engulfed mine and he gave me a hand a quick squeeze.

"Morning Angela. We're giving closing statements today, should take thirty minutes."

Oh thank God.

Jake stiffened slightly and his head whipped to the back of the room, eyes landing on Alistair. Alistair gave him a nod, and Jake's eyes widened slightly before he turned back to address me.

"Take a seat Ang, and we'll blow through this. Stay strong, ok? It may get a little rough."

A heaved a sigh and nodded, flopping down into my seat.

"All rise for the honorable judge, Aaron Banner residing."

Everyone stood as the judge swept into the room. The jury and the rest of the courtroom took their seats, while Jacob strode to the front of the room.

Jacob did his spiel, turning into a complete shark, hammering the medical evidence home. I gave him a subtle thumbs up and he sent me a grin.

Then the defense gave their closing statement.

I was clutching the seat of my chair and trying not to cry. Jacob was shaking in anger, and he kept letting out little growls.

The defense continued to paint me as a whore, who advertised her goods on a regular basis. I was the town slut, the quick-ee mart so to speak.

The defense finally rested and court was dismissed.

I couldn't keep it together and Jake tried to stop me, but I brushed by him with a muttered a quick "Excuse me."

I walked quickly out of the room and pushed through the doors, past the tittering courtroom. When I made it out of the doors I ran into a solid brick wall of muscle. Pale white hands steadied me, and I looked into endless pansy colored eyes.

"Excuse me Dr. Night," I muttered, trying to wrench myself out of his grasp.

Alistair merely ignored my statement and pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Hush, Angela. I've got you. It's alright."

I felt my walls cracked and I started crying silently into his chest. His hands started stroking my hair gently and he kept murmuring sweet nothings into my hair.

He drew me into a dark corner, and the crowd continued to swarm around us, as though they couldn't see us. Alistair continued to hold me until I calmed down a little.

I withdrew from his chest a little, and gave him a watery smile.

"I ruined your shirt, I'm so sorry." I exclaimed, as my hands fluttered as I tried to dab at his shirt.

"That's not important, it's just a shirt," He murmured, grabbing my hands to stop their movement.

I withdrew from him and wiped at my eyes.

"I should clean up," I murmured, as I tried to composed myself.

"I'll wait for you right here."

I sent him a grateful smile and rushed into the bathroom to clean my eyes, and straighten up my makeup.

When I exited the room, Alistair's expression had darkened, and Jacob was talking to him in low tones.

Both men straightened when they saw me, and Jacob extended an arm, eyes serious.

"They've already reconvened Ang."

I took his arms as the ice in my blood froze. I closed my eyes and tried to keep from hyperventilating.

I felt a solid touch on my arm and opened my eyes to look into Alistair's deep purple eyes.

"I will be waiting for you, and I will be there to support you after the verdict. Keep breathing, Angela."

"Ok," I murmured, as I tried to blink the tears out of my eyes.

Jacob guided me into the courtroom as Alistair blended into the crowd.

We stood at the front of the room, and the judge strode into the room.

"You have a verdict?" The judge asked.

The head of the jury stood quickly, and sent me a smirk before opening her mouth.

"We found Newton Outfitter's not guilty of having employees who committed sexual harassment."

I deflated, even though I was expecting the result.

Jacob let loose a low growl as the Newton's celebrated and sent snide looks my way. The jury began exiting the room as the Newton's lawyer got off the phone, looking smug.

A man in a crisp suit burst into the room with a manila envelope, and strode to the front of the room, stopping at our table.

"Angela Webber?" He asked, as I nodded wordlessly.

He handed me the envelope as the other lawyer grinned and the Newton's puffed up wordlessly.

"You've been served." The lawyer man said, striding away.

I wordlessly opened the envelope and paled as I saw that the Newton's were suing me for ruining the reputation of their store, to the sum of one million dollars.

Jacob let loose a guttural growl and I pushed out of my chair.

"Thank you so much for your help Jacob, send me your bill," I spat out, as I bolted out of the courtroom.

"Angela wait!" Jacob yelled, as I ran out of the courtroom, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I pushed out of the doors and sprinted out the courthouse, trying to open my car door blindly, the tears making it difficult to see.

"Fuck, FUCK!" I screamed, pressing my hands to my fist as the key kept bouncing out of the door.

Alistair appeared on the other side of the car, and once he saw me, came rushing towards me.

"Angela, you need to breath. Take a deep breath." Alistair said, trying to sooth me.

"Dammit Alistair!" I yelled, "I can't do this, I can't!" I sobbed, crouching down on the sidewalk .

"I'm drowning in debt, unemployed, and now I'm being sued because the fucking Newton's have the entire county in their damn pocket! I'm done, I have nowhere else to go, no one to rely on, no job to fall back on. What the Hell am I going to do, I'm a broken woman Alistair! Is that what you want to hear? That I'm scared shitless, and can't see where the fuck I'm going because everything is so damn dark? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ALISTAIR?" I screamed, sobbing helplessly on the hard asphalt.

Alistair crouched down in front of me and took my hand gently.

"Look at me Angela," he coaxed, voice deep.

I looked up into his beautiful purple eyes.

"Horrible things have happened to you, sweetheart. Awful things that I wish could take away from you, but I can't. But listen to me, you are not alone." He sternly, staring me dead in the eyes.

"I am here for you, every step of the way."

"But what about the money?" I whispered, "How the Hell am I going to pay for everything?"

"I will take care of it. You just have to trust me."

"I can't let you do that," I cried, "I can't- what-"

Alistair just leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"Angela, it's going to be ok. Money is not a problem, don't worry, will you trust me?"

I looked into his sincere eyes and nodded mutely.

I was placing my trust in a higher power.


	3. Chapter 3

_It's that time again._

_Continue or scrap the story?_

_Let me know._

_/\/\/\/_

Alistair brushed the hair out of my eyes and stood up, extending a hand to me. I placed my hand in his, which was surprisingly warm, but soft. He pulled me up carefully and squeezed my hand gently before letting go.

I wiped at the tears in my eyes and sniffed, trying to compose myself. After fanning my face, and widening eyes to try to minimize the blotchiness of my face, I checked myself in the side view mirror. Oh Jesus. I looked terrible.

Alistair watched me the entire time, quirking his eyebrow in amusement.

"Thank you, Alistair," I whispered, unwilling to meet his eyes.

"You are most welcome, Angela," He murmured.

His hand found my chin and lifted it, forcing me to look into his compassionate, purple eyes. Long fingers forced my head sideways and up and down, as he kept a firm but tender grip.

Satisfied, he stepped away and nodded.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Um," I stuttered, "This morning?"

Alistair's brow furrowed as he contemplated my answer.

"I do not believe that is an accurate answer. Care to try again?" He asked, imperiously.

I snorted at him.

"No, I would not care to 'try again.' You aren't my damn father."

My feet were swept out from under me and I squeaked as Alistair started walking down the street with me in his grasp.

"What the Hell Alistair?" I screeched, flailing against his strong grip.

"You obviously haven't eaten enough recently. Rather than risk you fainting, I am merely carrying you to our destination. We are going to start fattening you up."

"Do I get a say in this?"

"No," He stated, barely giving me a glance as his long strides ate up the sidewalk.

I resigned myself to being carried, and stewed in his arms. Soon, he pushed his way into a quaint little café, and deposited me into a booth.

"I shall be right back. Do not move, and order something to eat. Get what ever you want, I am paying, and you are not protesting. You're nothing but bones." Alistair ordered, striding away.

I muttered some unsavory things about Alistair under my breath as I looked over the menu.

The waitress came over to my table, but stopped when she saw me.

Oh fuck balls.

She quickly turned tail and came back out with the manager, a Newton. Mike's younger brother to be exact. Lester Newton.

They seriously had their fingers in every damn pie.

Despite Alistair's warning, I knew I would much rather face the wrath of Alistair than the wrath of a Newton, and I started to get up, just as Alistair strode back in, shutting his cell phone off.

With a raised brow, Alistair came behind the booth, and his large hands pushed me down firmly.

"Why have you not ordered yet?" He questioned, as he came to sit across from me.

I merely jerked my head towards a menacing look Lester Newton, as I nervously tore the napkin in my hands, trying to still my shaking hands.

Alistair's features darkened and he got up, extending a hand to me. I shakily took it and he pulled me to his side, ushering me out of the restaurant.

Of course, lots of goonies followed us, spilling out of the dingy diner and surrounding us on the sidewalk.

My trembling increased as I counted ten men, each leering at me or sneering at Alistair.

Alistair's arm tightened around me, and if we hadn't been surrounded, I'm sure I would have had an excellent view of his broad back.

"Hey man, we don't want no trouble," One of them grunted, "Give us the girl and be on your way."

I clutched Alistair tighter as whimpers of fear escaped my tightly clenched lips, and I tried to suppress the memories that threatened to come racing back.

Alistair turned, and I suddenly found my face buried in his chest as his arms held me tightly.

"Listen to me," he whispered into my hair, as I cried silently into his shirt. "No one is going to hurt you, not now, not ever again. Angela, you have to trust me. I am going to protect you for the rest of my life, and you will never be alone again."

I sniffled and closed my eyes as I nestled further into his arms.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this for me? What do you want from me?" I whispered, trying not to draw attention as the thugs started to get restless.

"Because you need me. And I need you."

"That's a fucking terrible answer!" I protested, and he chuckled quietly into my hair.

"Perhaps I can explain this to you when are in a less peril situation, piccola."

"Stop with the fucking whispering!" A good boomed, and I heard thundering footsteps grow closer.

"Keep your eyes closed Angela," Alistair whispered, and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, clinging to him.

Even beneath my eyelids, I could see a burning white light and a wordless roar that shook buildings for blocks.

"You can open you eyes now," He whispered, and I stared up at him, and looked around.

There was not a goon in sight.

"What did you do?" I gasped, turning in a circle as I realized that there really was no one here.

"Later. Come, you still need to be fed. And we need to talk about the trial."

He dragged me down the street into a nearby café and waved a waitress over immediately, barking out orders to bring us as much high fat and sugar food as soon as possible.

A large glass of Coke was set down in front of me, and a large plate of fries within seconds. Alistair stood over me, rather imperiously.

"Eat," He said sternly.

I dug in, completely ravenous. It was hard to find money for groceries when I was bleeding out the nose to pay lawyer bills.

Alistair just watched me, occasionally pushing forward some other greasy monstrosity.

Eventually I slowed and moaned, leaning back into the chair.

"That tasted so good," I groaned as Alistair grinned at me.

"Are you finished?"

I nodded mutely.

"Good. Come."

He stood and hauled me out of the chair, tucking me into his side as we strode out of the little café, nothing but a couple of large bills on the table.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going someplace safe."

"Why?"

"We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry, it's been a really crappy week._

_Continue or stop the story?_

_Love it, hate it, want it to burn in fanfiction hell? Leave me a review!_

_/\/\/\/\/\/_

Alistair walked me to a sleek, black car and opened the passenger door for me. A cold shiver ran up my spine, and I looked at him hesitantly and backed up.

"I can just meet you there. What's the address?" I said nervously, trying not to bolt.

Alistair looked at me and his gaze softened.

"Of course Angela. In fact, why don't you drive your car over here, and you can follow me."

I felt the tension leave me as I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Alistair reached over and squeezed my hand, before getting into his car.

I jogged over to my car, quickly started the crap mobile, and drove over to Alistair's car. I gently beeped my horn, and Alistair gave me a little wave before pulling out and leading me to… wherever we were going.

He soon pulled up front of a large office building, and waited for me to get out of my crap mobile. Alistair ushered me into the building and into a very shiny elevator, where he punched the button for the top floor.

The doors dinged, and let us out into a office space, with the door marked Dr. Knight, and he led me through it.

Holy shit.

He really was a therapist.

Moving past the reception area, which was empty because it was Saturday, he opened the door to an incredibly spacious room that had an entire wall made up of windows, which looked over the Port Angeles skyline.

"Wow," I murmured, stepping in carefully, "This is really beautiful Alistair. Oh, um, Dr. Knight."

"Please Angela, Alistair. No matter where we are, please call me Alistair."

I gave him a wan little smile. He returned it and gestured towards the couch.

"Please, sit."

I sat cautiously and looked at him expectantly.

"Angela, I would like to start sessions with you. I know some of what you've been going through from Bella and Jasper's brief description. After court today, I know it was incredibly difficult for you. It's not healthy for you to bottle up those emotions."

My bottom lip started to tremble against my will, and I tried to contain them as I contemplated how to word my next statement.

"But… I thought, we could maybe be friends. I didn't think I would be your patient." I whispered, my voice threatening to crack.

"Oh Angela," He murmured, suddenly kneeling in font of me and placing his hands on my knees with care, "No, no, you would never be just my patient. I don't want you to hurt anymore, and since you're uncomfortable with men in a more casual setting, I wanted to talk in my office. This is strictly off the record, no bill, no medication, just you and me having a talk to help you overcome your fears."

Some dam inside just broke, and I started sobbing into my hands, as my deep seeded fear of abandonment started to show itself.

I felt warm hands gently rub my shoulders before I was suddenly lifted up and cradled in Alistair's lap.

He started crooning something in this liquid, smooth language, rocking me gently and rubbing my arms, squeezing me closer every so often.

After my tears had dried, I laid my head back against his chest, exhausted.

"Can I take you somewhere?" He whispered into my ear, still keeping up the soothing motions.

"It's not a bed, or a dark scary place, or somewhere high, is it?"

He chuckled quietly.

"No _piccola_. There's someone I want you to meet."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

We rode the elevator down a couple floors, and Alistair ushered me into another office space. The door simply read _The Enforcers _and he pushed the door open and guided me to a chair.

"Wait here," He instructed, disappearing into the back.

He soon emerged with another man, who looked very dapper in a crisp black suit with a bright red tie. The man's hair was similar to Jasper's, an unruly honey blond mane.

"Angela, this is Peter Whitlock. Peter, this is Angela," Alistair said, as I stood up to take the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Peter," I said shyly.

"What's up GiGi?" Peter said, enthusiastically.

I raised an eyebrow and looked Alistair.

"Peter gives random nicknames. It means he likes you," Alistair chuckled.

Ok then.

"Peter is a dear friend, and a partner of The Enforcers, which is a body guard, bounty hunting type of business. He's been looking for a secretary, and he'd like to give you a trial run."

Wait. What?

"You're giving me a job?" I asked, in shock.

"It's a trial my dear Gigi. You're good, I keep you, but if you're bad, I give you the boot."

Sounded fair enough.

"When do I start?"

"Be here tomorrow at 8 A.M, professional attire, no jeans, no slut skirts, and no ghetto jewelry."

"Yes sir Mr. Whitlock!" I exclaimed, shaking his hand enthusiastically.

"Please, Gigi, call me Peter. I just gotta be a hard ass for all the underlings, specially since the Bossman is on vacay for the honey moon."

"I don't know what to say, but, God, thank you. Thank you for this chance."

Peter grew serious, and he grasped my hand gently and squeezed it.

"You're gonna make it through this Gigi. You're a strong one."

He winked and patted Alistair on the back.

"I gotta get back to the grind, but thanks for bringing her in. God knows we need some estrogen to keep our shit together."

Peter gave a nod and disappeared behind the doors once again.

I turned to Alistair and just stared at him.

"Did you seriously get me a job?" I asked, in complete awe.

"I told you that I would take care of you," He told me with a small smile.

"Thank you," I whispered, tears threatening to spill over.

Warm hands gently cupped my face, and thumbs carefully wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Shhh _piccola._ It's going to be alright."

I sniffed and tried to contain my tears, and he brushed a kiss to my forehead.

"Can you tell me what happened with Newton's now?" I whispered, looking into his shining purple eyes.

"A little magic," He whispered back, mouth quirking into a smile. "Just know that you will always be safe with me, and you will not have to live in fear of the small minded Newton's gang ever again."

"That doesn't tell me anything though," I said, frowning slightly.

"It will all become apparent in time."

"That was very Yoda of you," I said lightly.

"The force is strong with this one," He murmured, smiling.

My stomach decided to interrupt the conversation, grumbling loudly.

"Come one, let's go get you something to eat. It's been a long day."

As he turned toward the elevators, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, bringing it o my lips and kissing it gently.

"Thank you Alistair. For everything. You have no idea what this means to me."

Alistair turned, and his eyes were glowing gently, burning with compassion.

He didn't say anything but he walked towards to me slowly, watching me carefully, before he wrapped his arms around me and cradled me to his chest.

He kept whispering in that liquidy language, dropping gentle kisses in my hair.

We stood that way for awhile before he drew back and took my hand, leading both of us to the elevators.

"Let's go Angela, the night awaits us."


	5. Chapter 5

_Do I mind if you rec my story to readers? HECK NO! PIMP AWAY!_

_Love it, hate it, want it to burn in fanfiction Hell? Leave me a review!_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Alistair held my hand the entire ride in the elevator, using it to tug me forward when the doors dinged open. We exited the office building and walked down the sidewalk a couple blocks before he guided me into an empty Italian restaurant.

A waitress quickly seated us, leaning forward and displaying her boobs to a completely oblivious Alistair. I had to say my drink order twice before she snapped out of her Alistair induced stupor.

"What did you want?" She asked flatly, eyes never leaving Alistair's purple ones.

"A strawberry lemonade please."

She eyed me with contempt, and raised a brow.

"One kiddy drink, coming up," She drawled before walking away, swaying her hips.

I clenched my fist under the table and let out a deep breath, trying to control my anger. Stupid judgmental bitch.

She brought back our drinks quickly, dropping my drink in front of me, and giving Alistair his drink with great ceremony.

"One coke for you, kind sir, and a strawberry lemonade for your kid sister."

Alistair merely raised an eyebrow at her as I was silently fuming.

"Kind Miss, this lovely lady is not related to me in anyway. She is a dear friend who I cherish dearly. However, your words have both upset myself and the lady. I must ask that I either speak to your manager, or that you ask a male counterpart to cover this table. Your choice. " He said coolly, never raising his voice.

Well damn. I couldn't have done that any better.

The waitress was a bright red, and kept stuttering and stumbling over herself. She eventually ran away, and a clean shaven young man hurried over shortly after.

"I am so sorry for the inconvenience sir and ma'am. My name is Daniel, and I'll be your waiter this evening. Please don't hesitate to ask for anything you might need."

"Thank you Daniel. I believe we need a few more minutes to order, but thank you for your prompt service." Alistair said, smiling kindly.

Daniel gave a tiny bow, and scurried away.

I turned to Alistair with a little bit of awe. Did he seriously just do that? For me?

"I can't believe you blew her off, I can't, " I stumbled, unable to get my message across.

No one, especially a guy, had been courteous enough, or thoughtful enough to stand up to a waitress like that.

Alistair reached over and grabbed my hand, and looked deeply into my eyes.

"You are worth it Angela," He whispered, lips pulling up into a gentle smile.

My eyes watered, and I coughed to a cover a little sniff. I squeezed hi hand and gave him a genuine smile.

"Thank you."

He kissed the back of my hand as Daniel came back to our table. He took our order, and left us.

We sat and talked about nothing and everything. It was amazing, how open and free I could be with Alistair, even though we had only met each other today.

It was really weird, I mean it felt like…

A date.

This felt like a date.

Daniel brought us the check, and Alistair grabbed it before I even had a chance to look at it.

Alistair got up and held an arm out to me, which I took without any hesitation.

We walked out into the cool, crisp night, and walked down the dark street holding hands, until we reached my car.

Alistair pulled me close into a hug and squeezed me tight, rocking me back and forth as we stood in front of my fantastic crap mobile.

"You have my number?" He whispered, warm breath rustling my hair slightly.

I nodded and he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead before stepping away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, _piccola. _Have a safe drive home."

He stepped back, and watched me get into the car, and waved as I drove off into the dark night.

It was weird being alone in my car, and the vast empty road. My face heated as I thought about Alistair.

He was hot. Really, fucking gorgeous.

He was probably one of the nicest people I'd ever met, and was generous almost to a fault.

He listened to me. He didn't blow me off when I thought something was important.

And he's protected me and taken my side against the fucking Newtons.

Jesus.

I pulled into the driveway and leaned my head against the steering wheel.

Wait, what the fuck was I doing?

I was not in a position to crush over a guy when I had so much shit to work out, and no flipping idea if he saw me as more than a pathetic kitten that he had to rescue.

Sighing, I slammed the door to the shit car and hurried up the steps to my dingy apartment.

Oh fuck.

Shit.

Monkey cock.

My door was hanging wide open, and what I could see of it was completely trashed. There were male voices talking loudly and laughing over something.

I backed up and pulled my phone out of my pocket, dialing unfamiliar numbers shakily.

"Please pick up, please pick up," I muttered, sprinting down the stairs and running into the parking lot and starting my car unsteadily, hearing shouts and pounding footsteps behind me when they heard the loud sound of my car interrupting the quiet night.

"_Hello?_" Alistair's voice came through the speakers loud and clear.

"Alistair," I sobbed, breathing harsh and hands shaky as I clutched the steering wheel and tired to stay ahead of the bright head lights getting steadily closer.

"_Angela? Piccola, what's wrong?"_

"They're following me, they broke into my apartment, oh God, and they're getting closer!"

Alistair let loose an absolutely feral growl, causing the hair on the back of my neck to rise as I tried to keep the panic at bay, taking a sharp turn and attempting to lose the people behind me.

"_Take a left." _

"What? Alistair, how do you- how will that-"

"_Trust me piccola."_

I wrenched the wheel to the left and saw Alistair standing in the middle of the road, cell phone in hand.

"_Stop the car Angela."_

I slammed on the brakes and the car skidded to a stop a few feet from Alistair, as several cars screeched around the corner. My door was wrenched open, and Alistair pulled me into a hug, murmuring something in that damn liquidy language of his.

Doors slammed open as men got out of the vehicles surrounding us, giving me a vague sense of déjà vu.

I saw guns drawn and tried to wrench myself out of Alistair's grasp, but he wouldn't relinquish his grip.

Oh shit.

This is not how I pictured my death.


	6. Chapter 6

_I should have mentioned this sooner… but "I Object," a Jasper/Bella story is the prequel to this. So… if you don't want to be completely lost, you might want to read that first._

_Love it, hate it, want it to burn in fanfiction Hell? Leave me a review!_

_/\/\/\/\/_

Alistair tightened his hold on me as he eyed the men surrounding us. All of the men had guns drawn and were looking at us menacingly.

"Give us the girl," a man shouted, gun aimed straight for Alistair's head.

"Over my dead body," Alistair snarled, chest vibrating with anger.

"That can be arranged."

A gunshot sounded and Alistair's head started gushing blood, and I shrieked. Alistair staggered, and then fell to the ground.

I looked at him in horror as his eyes fluttered shut. I fell to the ground beside him and started shaking him, desperately trying to awaken him as the men got closer.

"Alistair! Wake up! Come on Alistair, you can't leave me here!" I sobbed, breath hitching.

I started slapping his face and my hands turned red as the blood flowed onto them.

A rough hand grabbed my elbow and hauled me up, as I screamed, and kicked and fought against the person who held me.

"Your luck has run out little girl," the person holding me snarled, shaking me hard.

"Alistair!" I sobbed, trying to reach out to the fallen man.

"Fucking shut the bitch up," Someone yelled, trying to be heard over my screaming.

"No!" I screamed, "Alistair!"

"Fucking A, that's enough!"

"Alistair!" I screeched, struggling to get out the grip the man had me in.

By some miracle of God, I wrenched myself free and was able to take several stumbling steps towards Alistair, before I was tackled mere inches from where he lay. I stretched out my hand to touch him, try to erase the nightmare that had just happened when a boot descended.

I screamed as bones crunched in my hand, the heel grinding my hand into the pavement.

Blood from where my head had met the sidewalk flowed onto the pavement, crawling towards the pool by Alistair's head, as I tried to control my sobbing.

He was dead.

Alistair was gone.

I was pulled against a hard body, hauled away as I sagged against them, weeping and keening.

I don't know why it hurt so much, but it did.

I watched the blood I left on the pavement inch closer to the puddle of blood surround Alistair's head like a halo. My blood met his, and the world stopped.

Alistair's eyes flew open, and his body arched up as his entire body was engulfed in a giant white light, and he let loose an earth shaking roar.

"What the fuck is that?" The goon holding me said, clutching me tighter, and holding me in front him as a shield.

The Light-beast turned towards us, eyes blaming. In a blink of an eye, he was in front of us, towering over us. The light-beast was easily at least eight feet tall, muscular, fearsome, awe-inspiring, and scary as fuck.

The goon shoved me towards the Light-beast and turned to run, but after a single step, shadows crawled up from the ground and encased him, dragging him screaming into the ground.

I heard swearing around me as the various goons tried to make a run for it, before I heard screams, crunching sounds, and the sound of guns hitting pavement as men disappeared.

I was completely transfixed and paralyzed as the Light-beast lifted a hand towards me, and I tried not to flinch as it spoke.

"_**I would never harm you, piccola." **_

My mouth went dry as I realized that this Light-beast thing, that seemed to control the shadows, the monstrous thing that had saved my life, was Alistair.

The events of the night and the weight of my injuries came crashing down, and my knees buckled, sending me pitching forward.

I was encased in light, completely surrounded by this blinding, brilliant, cold, burning, supernova, but I wasn't being hurt. I felt completely… safe.

Alistair crushed me closer to his body, holding me tightly to his chest and whispering to me softly in his liquid language.

_**Close your eyes,**_ He whispered, in my head.

I did, and a weird oppressive feeling came over me, completely disorienting me.

I opened them, and I found myself face to face…

With a mother fucking dragon.

After a very womanly squeak, I gave myself full permission to pass out, in the arms of the Light-beast that was Alistair.

What the fuck was going on?


	7. Chapter 7

_I am so sorry I've been gone so long. Curse you real life! THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS, YOU INSPIRE ME!_

_Love it, hate it, want it to burn in review Hell? Leave me a review!_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

God damn, my head hurt. Scratch that, my whole body hurt.

Ow.

I groaned and tried to pry my lids open, only to be greeted by a blinding light. I quickly clenched my eyes shut and turned my face away from the light.

Warm fingers touched my face gently, brushing hair away from my eyes.

_**I know you are awake piccola. Won't you open your eyes for me?**_

"It hurts…" I moaned pathetically, slitting my eyes.

Bright purple eyes were hovering in front of my face, brimming with concern. A smile broke out over Alistair's face when he saw my eyes opening.

Memories came rushing back, the goons, the light beast, a dragon, and I clenched my eyes shut, willing it to be a dream.

_**It's no dream Angela. You must open your eyes and look at me. You are still injured, and I need to heal you.**_

I cracked an eye and looked into his bright purple gaze.

"What are you?" I whispered, meeting his eyes with my own, trying not to let the fear overtake me.

"He won't hurt you," A deep voice intoned from the corner, "He can't."

What the hell?

I scrambled away from Alistair, backing into a corner, frantically searching for the source of the voice.

There.

In a showed corner, Jasper and Bella stood, watching me carefully. Jasper's arm was slung around Bella's shoulder casually. It dawned on me slowly, that we were in a cave. I was on the cold ass floor with Alistair crouched in front of me, frozen in place, Jasper and Bella beyond him.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Where am I? Why am I here? How the Hell did you kill all of those people?" I asked, voice growing higher in pitch as I tried to regulate my breathing.

"Shhhh, piccola, you're alright." Alistair crooned, inching closer.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I screeched, grabbing a jagged rock off the floor and brandishing it with a shaky hand.

My mind was whirling as I tried to connect the dots. The dragon was missing. That was good. I vaguely remembered seeing Bella before I had passed out but not…

Oh Holy Fuck.

"You're a fucking dragon?" I spat, glaring at Jasper.

He nodded mutely, eyes and skin darkening as he briefly showed me his beastly side.

I stared, disbelieving me, before swinging my gaze to Bella.

"And what the Hell are you Bella?"

"His mate. And you are Alistair's." She intoned, formally.

I felt like I was in the damn Twilight zone.

"This is fucking crazy Bella!"

Her eyes hardened as she looked at me.

"Get your head out of your fucking ass Angela! Alistair just saved your butt, and Jasper helped to heal you. You are being targeted by a mafia in a town that has a tiny ass population and you're scared of the people who saved you? What the Hell is the matter with you?"

"They aren't exactly fucking normal Bella! You saying that this much power isn't fucking scary?"

"He won't hurt you!" She screamed, "He saved you!"

_Shh… this won't hurt Angela_

_I'll never hurt you_

_I'm going to save you_

Mike's voice whispered through my hair, and I fisted my hands and put them to my ears, squeezing my eyes shut and let loose a soul wrenching scream.

A solid wall of flesh surrounded me, and I tried to fight it, wailing and keening against the arms that held me.

A soft liquidy language spilled over me, trying to calm me. Tears streamed down my face, and harsh sobs broke from me.

God damn Mike Newton. God damn me for letting him have this power over me.

I opened my eyes, and found myself completely encased in Alistair's embrace. I tried to fight him, tried to break out, tried…

_**Hush piccola. Let me hold you. Let me keep the monsters at bay, if only for a short while. **_

The fight left me and I just sagged into him, sobbing into his shoulder. His hands threaded into my hair and gently stroked, soothing me, lulling me into security.

Alistair said something in his liquid language over my head, and a low voice replied in return.

"I'm sorry Angela," Bella whispered.

I lifted my head to look at her, and gave her a watery smile.

"Not your fault. Not your fault. You didn't do this. You didn't hurt me this way."

Alistair's arms tightened around me, and I felt the muscles in his legs bunch, and he stood swiftly, cradling me to his chest.

"Thank you for your assistance Jasper. I apologize for interrupting your time together."

Jasper stood in front of us, and stooped slightly, dropping a gentle kiss onto my forehead. He smoothed the hair from my forehead before straightening, and said something to Alistair in their damn liquid language.

Alistair responded, and Jasper gave a crisp nod before turning his searing gaze to me.

"Anytime you need me, or us Angela. You, my little sister, have just gotten yourself a supernatural family."

I gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Jasper."

He gave me a rakish grin and turned, returning to Bella.

"Close your eyes Angela," Alistair whispered, and I complied.

The oppressive feeling swept over me again and I opened my eyes to see my dingy apartment.

"I would take you to my home, but I wanted you to feel comfortable."

I cringed, slightly embarrassed by my bare boned apartment. Alistair's arms tightened briefly and he walked briskly to my room, depositing me gently on the bed.

"I don't care about your material possessions, _piccola_. It is you, not your home, that draws me so."

I blushed as Alistair sat on the bed next to me. He pulled the covers over me and tucked me in, gently running his hands over my body.

_**You are not completely healed, piccola.**_

"How the Hell are you doing the mind melding thing?"

_**This is a conversation for another time, when you are healed and well. **_

I did hurt. My damn brain hurt.

"Ok, Alistair," I whispered, "I'll trust you."

He brushed the hair from my eyes, and looked at me carefully before speaking.

"I can heal you, Angela. But it will hurt. And I might not retain all of my humanity."

I stilled and looked at him. God, his other form, the light beast thing, was fucking scary.

Really fucking scary.

But this was Alistair. My knight in… shining beast mode.

"Can I sleep afterwards? I will you stay with me? Please?"

He smiled brilliantly and brushed his lips across my hand.

"I would not be anywhere else, and when you awaken, we will talk."

I nodded and clenched my eyes shut.

A warm thumb rubbed circles on my cheek, gentle and coaxing.

_**Watch, piccola. Open your eyes for me, please Angela.**_

I opened my eyes and looked at Alistair. His eyes had become stars, and his hands had become encased in a flickering white light. Alistair lowered onto my stomached, and white fire seemed to engulf me.

Holy fuck.

My back arched off the bed, and I screamed, and thrashed against Alistair's strong grip. I heard a waterfall of words cascading through my head and I tried to keep it together. Flesh and bones knitted together beneath Alistair's capable hands. Soon, the light receded, along with the pain.

Alistair kept up a steady stream of words, soothing my aching body, as I trembled in the bed.

_**Sleep Angela. Just close your eyes, and rest.**_

My lids grew heavy, and closed, as I succumbed to the power of Alistair's voice, letting his words wash over me.

I slept, knowing that when I awoke, my life would change.


	8. Chapter 8

_It's a short one, but it's a chapter._

_Please review! It motivates me! If you would like a teaser/insight into my crazy mind, drop a review and see what happens ! _

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Mmmmm.

I was warm and cozy. So comfortable. I so didn't want to get up. Unfortunately, my bladder had different ideas. When I tried to get out of bed, a hand firmly pressed down on my shoulder.

_**Where are you going so quickly, piccola? **_

"Bathroom!" I almost yelled, squirming in the bed.

Alistair smirked and stepped back, pointing towards a door that was slightly ajar.

_**Move slowly, Angela. You may feel well, but you must not strain yourself too much.**_

I gave him a quick nod and slowly got out of bed. My feet had barely touched the ground before Alistair had swept me into his arms. He moved swiftly towards the bathroom door, and placed me in front of it, nudging me gently towards the slightly open door. I carefully shut the door behind me, before rushing towards the toilet.

_**Angela.**_

I stuck my tongue out, but resumed my bathroom duties at a slower pace.

When I emerged, Alistair was lying across the bed, eyes closed. I took a moment to take in his exquisite beauty. I may be broken, but God damn, that man is fine. His shirt was off, and he only wore a pair of black sweat pants. Alistair's chest was perfectly chiseled, like a marble sculpture. His skin was pale, reminiscent of the moon. His dark hair was like the color of tree bark, dark and rich. He was tall, and his presence was commanding. He seemed to take up the entire bed, and I felt small, insignificant next to him.

Ugly.

Scarred.

Broken.

Alistair's eyes shot open when that thought crossed my mind and he extended an arm to me.

_**Come here, piccola. Put those thoughts to rest.**_

I tentatively took a step forward, rounding the bed slowly, before placing my hand into Alistair's. It was smooth, and seemed to almost glow in the darkened room. Alistair gripped my hand carefully before tugging gently, urging me next to him. He pulled me down, and I carefully, slowly, rested my head on his shoulder, cuddling close to his chest. Alistair froze, and even seemed to stop breathing. I took a deep breath in, and let it out on the sigh. I looked up at Alistair and saw his eyes blazing down at me.

"I know…" I passed, trying to find the words, "that you have saved me many times. From others, and from myself."

Alistair just squeezed my arm in reassurance, but let me talk.

"And I know that what happened last night freaked me out. A lot." I looked up at him and gave him a rueful smile. "But, I feel like… you won't hurt me. I want to trust you."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to ease my nervous trembles.

"And I know there's something between us. I'd have to be blind not to realize that."

I turned to face him complete and grasped his arm gently.

"Alistair, you have to give me time. Maybe even some space sometimes. I'm still broken, and I don't want to be a codependent ninny. There's a difference between a partnership and completely relying on someone. If we get that far, I want a partnership, not codependence. So, if what ever you have to say doesn't scare me off, slow is good. Slow is key."

His eyes looked like twin stars, burning brightly in his face. He closed them and rested his forehead against mine.

"I have waited thousands of lifetimes for you, _piccola. _I can stand to wait a little longer."

Thousands of lifetimes.

Holy fuck.

"How old are you?" I asked, scooting away from him a bit to get some space.

"Very old. I can't recall the exact time in human years, but I have been around since the earth was born."

I stared at him in shock.

"Alistair, what exactly are you?"

"I am the Night, Angela. And you were born to be mine."


	9. Chapter 9

_I will just say school is insane._

_Update. YAY! Please review!_

_?|?|?|?_

The night?

What. The. Fuck.

Mind blown.

I looked out the window across the room, which showed the darkened sky that he spoke of. Then back Alistair. And back at the sky again.

Alistair chuckled beside me, tucking me closer to his chest.

_**It is quite a story to tell, piccola. Will you listen?**_

I closed my eyes, suddenly exhausted despite all the sleeping I'd done, and nodded.

Alistair began stroking my hair murmuring something that secret waterfall of a language before continuing.

"I believe it will have more weight and merit if I spoke aloud, yes? I don't want you trying to convince yourself that this was all, quite literally, in your head," he rumbled.

Again, I nodded, and waited for him to continue.

"I am the night Angela. My mother is the earth, and my father the sky. I do not physically manifest in the sky each night, for that is not my domain. If needed I can, for the stars are my children and they welcome me home when I visit my father, or feel the need to escape earth's limitations. I can take on many forms. This," he gestured down to his body, "is the human body given to me by my mother. This," his hand briefly became starlit, before fading back into flesh, "is the celestial body blessed to me by my father. I have more, but they will be revealed when you are not recovering from an attack."

I opened my eyes to look at him, and his purple eyes glowed as if lights were beneath his eyeballs.

"Not freaking out so far. So, I guess that means I've kinda already met your mom, huh?"

Alistair let out a brief, but powerful laugh, and pressed to kiss to the crown of my head before resting his chin atop mine.

"She knows you _piccola_. She loves you already."

I blushed and buried my face into his chest. Alistair just squeezed me before continuing.

"I am very, very powerful Angela. And very old. I have a strong connection to both my parents. I feel dust motes migrating in the air, ants walking upon the ground, great beasts stirring in the depths of the ocean. It is as much a part of me as the blood that flows within my veins."

I looked up at him sharply.

"You're made of stars. And dirt. But you have blood?"

He shook his head at me, chuckling.

"Ah, sweetheart, you will never fail to amuse me. Yes, in my human form, I am made of flesh and bone, just as you are. I am less fragile than you are, but the essential building blocks remain the same."

I pulled away from him and he dropped his arms, as I turned so I could look at him a more clearly.

"I know that isn't all of what you can do but… can I see? One of your other forms, or a power? I know I've seen you in… action before, but I'd like to confirm that it wasn't some…I don't know, wacked out movie like dream state. Either that or I was drugged."

Alistair looked into my eyes deeply, searching for something, though I had no idea what.

"Something small, _piccola. _I will happily satisfy your curiosity later, but you need more rest. Peter would like you to come in tomorrow, and I expect you to sleep the rest of the day away. The healing, while fixing you, took a great toll from your body."

"You promise?"

I raised a hand to him, pinky extended, and he quirked a brow, before raising his pale hand, and extending his pinky to twine with mine.

I don't know why, maybe because I felt giddy from the ordeal, or this seemed like a crazy dream, but I did something bold.

I tugged my hand, and Alistair came forward with it, looking surprised.

Embracing my unknown boldness, I turned my hand to grasp his wrist and pulled him closer, meeting his lips with mine.

At first, Alistair didn't respond, his lips were motionless under mine. In a breathless moment, Alistair wrapped his arms around me, ever so carefully, and kissed me in earnest.

The years had been kind to him in the kissing department. Holy shit.

I drew back, a little breathlessly, and smiled at him. The one he gave me in return was stunning, and seemed to light the stars. He carefully rested his forehead against mine, before tugging me closer to his body once again.

_**Thank you, piccola. What a gift for you to bestow upon me.**_

I blushed and turned away from him, boldness suddenly gone.

"I'm just glad you accepted it."

Gentle fingers tilted my chin towards him, and I watched gentle stars blaze in his eyes.

_**As if I could ever reject anything from you.**_

I blushed more, but didn't try to break away this time. He gave me a soft smile before taking my arm, and cupping the back of my hand with his.

_**Watch, piccola.**_

Alistair's hand seemed to eclipse mine, as I stared at our hands together. Darkness seemed to gather in the palm of my hand and I let out a gasp as shadows began to dance in my hand.

_**They are animal shadows of those departed, spirits. They are happy to meet you.**_

I watched in awe as the little shadow spirits danced, making their way up my arm, dancing across my stomach and onto Alistair. Alistair extended a hand, and the shadows flew to it, seemingly disappear into Alistair's body.

_That… was amazing._

_**I'm glad you think so sweetheart.**_

I inhaled sharply.

_You… can hear me? I can talk to you this way? Even though I'm not… special, like you?_

Alistair's chest rumbled beneath me as he let out a little growl.

_**You are more special than you know Angela. However, that is a conversation for another day. You must rest. It is early in the morning, and you are sleeping the day away if you expect to go see Peter tomorrow.**_

_Does Peter…_

_**Yes. Peter is one of us. He is aware of what is happening.**_

I felt my eyelids getting heavy as I curled into Alistair.

_Thank you…_

_**For you Angela, anything.**_

And that was the last thing I heard before darkness claimed me.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the long absence. School has been kicking my ass._

_However, inspiration has struck, and you get TWO updates. It's a miracle!_

_If you have any questions, send me a review!_

_Love it? Hate it? WANT IT TO BURN IN FANFICTION HELL?_

Drop me a review please!

_PS- to those still sticking around, I love you. You're amazing and you inspire me, even if my butt is slow about it!_

/\/\/\/\/\/

I woke up in darkness. Blearily, I looked around and realized it was nightfall. It seemed that I had, indeed slept the day away.

Something in the room moved, and I blinked owlishly as the bed dented and Alistair bent down to brush hair back from my forehead.

"How are you feeling Angela?"

"Tired," I whispered, eyelids threatening to close.

A whisper of a kiss across my forehead and Alistair pulled back, cupping my cheek.

"Go back to sleep Angela. You'll feel better in the morning."

My eyes starting to close but I put my hand on his when it started to retreat.

"Hold me? Please? You make me feel safe. I wanna feel safe." I murmured, half incoherent with sleep.

The sheets slid back in answer, and strong arms lifted me to cradle me against a very muscled chest.

_**Rest, piccola. I'll keep the nightmares at bay. You're safe in my arms.**_

I gave a sleepy smile and drifted back to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When I woke up, for real this steam, sunlight was streaming into the room. I glanced down and realized that I was resting on Alistair's chest. Blushing, I bolted upright and slid off the other side of the bed, making my way to the bathroom to relieve myself.

When I came out the bathroom, Alistair was sitting up on the bed, eyes closed with his arms behind his head.

God, he looked perfect.

Memories of the past two nights and my tired and sleepy escapades came rushing back. Heat rushed to my face as I realized how forward I had been.

So much for wanting to not be codependent.

_**Stop.**_

I looked up at Alistair sharply. He was looking at me critically, eyes analyzing, before he met my eyes firmly.

_**You are not codependent. Wanting comfort after what you had been through is completely normal. Acting on instincts is nothing to be ashamed of.**_

I inhaled and let out a deep sigh.

"You're right. It's just… You're right."

Alistair swung his legs off the bed, and steepled his fingers, elbows on his legs as he looked at me carefully.

"Angela," He spoke gently, "when I first offered my help, I had no ulterior motive. I am a train psychologist. I know… that you have been through an ordeal. Many, in fact. I would like to have sessions with you, or recommend someone to you, if you're uncomfortable talking to me in that way."

Tears blurred my vision and my hands started to shake as I turned away, and started digging through a bag labeled "ANGELA" which had appeared at some point.

"I don't want to talk about it," I gritted out through clenched teeth.

Last night was a mistake. A fluke. I had been vulnerable and desperate. I needed to be strong, by myself.

Hands grasped my shoulders gently, but with the underlying strength of steel.

"I am going to protect you, _piccola. _Even from yourself, if I must."

I turned to face him, batting his hands away.

"I'm broken Alistair! You think I don't know this?" I shouted desperately, voice catching as I tried to keep the tears from falling.

"No one can know what Mike did to me. You'll hate me when you find out. I shouldn't have kissed you. You don't deserve to be dragged down into this shit storm," I laughed, bitterly, lifting my head to meet his eyes.

"I got caught up in the whirl wind of the past couple days, Alistair. We have a connection, which I cannot deny."

I reached out to cup his cheek, and he leaned into the touch, carefully, eyes closing.

"You'll never want me when you figure out how broken I am," I whispered brokenly.

As I withdrew my hand, Alistair caught my wrist and gaze.

"You are not ready Angela. We are moving too fast. You are not beyond mending, _piccola. _I am not going to force you into anything, but I will be here when you are ready. I ask that you do not mention what I've told you to anyone outside of Bella, Jasper, or Peter."

I stared at him in shock. He was letting me go that easily? Tears burned into my eyes again as my mind whirled, uncertain of what direction to take.

_**Never piccola. I will never let you go.**_

I wiped my eyes and sniffed, blinking back the tears.

"Thank you Alistair."

My hand was encased carefully in his, and he drew it to his lips, kissing it softly. I turned and grabbed appropriate attire from the bag, running into the bathroom to change.

Alistair gave a nod of approval over my outfit, and led me downstairs to breakfast.

I ate quickly, and soon he was escorting me to his car, and we drove to his office. It was all done in silence, and I twisted my hands nervously, stomach twisting over my previous words and the trial I was to be facing.

Alistair's hand covered mine, and he squeezed it gently, never turning from the wheel.

"I am not angry, Angela. While I am not human, I have spent many years among them, and have studied the inner workings of the human mind for centuries. It is alright _piccola_. Truly."

I nodded, shakily, and tried to let his words sooth me.

The car came to a stop smoothly, and Alistair quickly exited, opening the door for me.

We made our way into the elevator and to the correct floor, still in silence, although my fear and nervousness was easing.

As the elevator chimed up to the correct floor, I made a decision, determined.

"Yes." I blurted out, eyes firmly on the door in front of me.

"Yes, what, _piccola?_" Alistair asked, gently.

"I… would like to have sessions with you. If I get this job, I'll be able to pay you, so you don't have to worry about-"

Alistair's arms wrapped around me tightly, and he buried his nose in my hair, inhaling deeply.

_**Money is of no consequence to me, little one. I'm very glad that you've decided to take me up on my offer. Will you meet with me after your first day? We can stay here or wherever you feel comfortable.**_

I just nodded, tears, once again, burning at my eyes.

_I'm just so scared Alistair._

_**Hush piccola. I've got you. **_

His arms became impossibly tighter around me, and I realized that the elevator had stopped moving. When I felt strong enough, I pulled back, and rubbed at my eyes, blinking them and holding them open widely.

Alistair carefully brushed the tears from my eyes with the pad of his thumb and smiled at me gently.

"Better?"

I nodded and the elevator began to move again.

I just looked at him in awe, as the elevators came to another stop at Peter's floor.

_**A man must keep some secrets piccola. Have a good first day. You know how to get ahold of me if you need anything.**_

With a gentle nudge, I was left gaping at the closing elevator doors as Alistair winked at me and continued up to his office. Shaking my head, I turned to see a grinning Peter.

"Ready to start Gigi? It's gonna be a good day, I can tell."

I sure as hell fucking hoped so.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi!_

_So… school is out for 'bout a month, expect more regular updates. And a new story! _

_Like it, hate it, want it to burn in fanfiction hell? _

_Leave me a review!_

/\/\/\/

Peter was leading me to a desk when the elevator doors opened to reveal Jasper and Bella.

"Decided to be mundane today, did we?" Peter drawled, quirking an eyebrow at Jasper, who merely smirked at him.

"Didn't want to scare the little sister dickwad. I, unlike some people, know what is appropriate behavior for social situations."

Bella snorted at this, and rolled her eyes at me.

"Are you questioning my social skills, little mate? They seemed to appease you just this morning…" Jasper teased, growling lightly at Bella.

Bella turned about six shades of red and squeaked indignantly.

"Not in the office! Not in the office!"

Jasper chuckled and pulled her close, embracing her tightly before brushing a gentle kiss on her forehead and sending her to Peter.

"Watch her," He told Peter, gaze searing.

Peter nodded, eyes serious, as they both watched Bella walk into her office further down the hall.

I stood there gaping, feeling slightly left out. Welcome to club supernatural, I guess.

Jasper glanced at me and gave me a soft smile, extending a hand to me. I took it tentatively, and he, surprisingly, pulled me into a hug.

"Ok?" He asked, as I pulled away.

I nodded mutely, kind of in shock.

"I'm here if you need to talk."

I nodded mutely once again, and he winked at me before disappearing.

I jumped back from where Jasper had stood, eyes wide as I searched for a worm hole, gap in the floor, or something to explain his sudden disappearance.

"Yeah, so much for not scaring ya," Peter muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, "c'mere Gigi."

Peter gave me a tour of the place, which housed a couple of offices. It appeared that most people were on desk duty, keeping track of who had been brought in, and their locations.

"Even magical beings think computers are the shit. We ain't in no stone age no more!" Peter bellowed, as I stared at the state of the art computer room. "Course, this is for the more mundane folk. The magic critters, usually we hunt the down by hand." He gave me a feral grin and continued with the tour.

The Enforcers were a security company essentially. They did body guard work, bounty hunting, and even private investigations. They were equipped to handle pretty much any situation, supernatural or otherwise.

"This," Peter stopped, sweeping his hand dramatically towards a sturdy desk with a computer in front of his office door, "is yours. While someone will be in the office with you and Bella at all times, sometimes I'm needed to help with some of the more… hands on assignments. You'll essentially take care of paper work for the mundanes, or non supernatural critters, handling their bonds, potential clients, and any questions that folks may have. As for the more magical types, there are appropriate forms for the 'captures,' or 'mishaps' that occur for those."

He handed me the forms, and went over them quickly. I nodded, absorbing the information, and relaxing. While he was talking, the phone rang. Not even thinking, I shuffled the papers to one hand and picked up the phone.

"Welcome to The Enforcers, this is Angela, how may I direct your call?"

After a brief conversation, I had written down the clients' request and met Peter's gaze. He was grinning from ear to ear and reached out to shake my hand.

"You're gonna be just fine Angie"

I couldn't help the grin that crept onto my face.

Somewhere down the hall, an enraged shriek broke our little happy moment. I quirked an eyebrow as Bella came stomping down the hall.

"PETER!" She shrieked, throwing something at him. "NOT FAMILY BONDING MATERIAL!"

Peter's grin grew to shit eating proportions as I grabbed at what Peter was holding.

"Booberella? What the hell Peter, is that a porno?"

Peter merely winked at me before disappearing. With a click, his office door shut and I was left was a fuming Bella.

"That mother fucking God damn bat licking cum sucker! I WILL GET YOU PETER! MARK MY WORDS!"

I tried to hold in my laughter as I realized the woman on the cover of the DVD appeared to be dressed as a vampire with very large… breasts. A picture of Bella's face was crudely pasted over the figure who was exclaiming; "I vant to suck your dick."

"I think I'm missing something…"

Bella just shook her head, muttered under breath, and blew a breath out before composing herself and turning to me.

"It's a long story. Not for work. But, before I get back to work, are you ok? With Alistair and everything? You haven't run away yet, which is always good."

It was my turn to take in a deep breath.

"I'll be ok. It was a little shocking, but I'm going to be talking to Alistair about it. Well… about everything."

Bella beamed at me and took my hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'm glad Angela. Conquer your demons. Or, just conquer that little shit," She growled, pointing towards Peter's door.

I just grinned and shook my head.

"Ah, I'll get there."

Bella simply nodded, apparently satisfied, and retreated to her office.

I sat at my desk and settled down for a long day at the office.

/\/\/\/\/\/

The day had gone very well. I had to ask Peter a few things, where to find a contact sheet, where the client list was, but all in all, I had done a damn fine job. I was still working when Peter left, and he shook my hand, told me the job was mine.

"I hope your realize that you aren't conquering this little shit though. I am unconquerable. Although, I'm more of a giant shit," He grinned cockily, and gave me a wink, before disappearing through the elevator doors.

I was gathering my things when the elevator doors opened to reveal Alistair.

"I was just coming up to see you," I said, smiling shyly.

He returned my smile gently and brushed a stray curl out of my face.

"I wanted to see you. I missed you."

I blushed deeply.

"Why didn't you come down? Or, you know, mind ping me?"

"Because I know today was important to you and I did not want you to think that I doubted your abilities. Also, I wasn't sure how you would react to the, as you put it, 'mind ping.'"

Wow. Holy shit.

That was quite possibly the sweetest thing someone had ever said to me.

"Thank you," I said, sincerely. "It means a lot."

He simply pressed his lips to my forehead and extended a hand to me.

"Are you ready to begin Angela?"

I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"Let's get this over with."


End file.
